digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Guardian Army
The Guardian Army is a mysterious legion of Digimon that seeks to conquer the Digital World and the Real World. Members Leaders * Apocalymon: Leader of the Guardian Army. * Guardiamon: A Cyborg Digimon that cross between resembles MetalTyrannomon, and MetalGreymon. Five Generals * Leviamon * Etemon ** MetalEtemon * Diaboromon * '''Examon * Tactimon Commanders These digimon are in charge of certain zones, ruling under the Generals. The conehead alien, named Evile who is Experiment 627, but he became a Digimon when he digivolves into after he absorbs other Digimon. * MetaLeomon: A powerful, zombified, mutant Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as a general for the Guardian Army, answering to Tactimon, and Examon. He is the first member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Ohana. * SkullLeomon: A powerful, skeletal Digimon similar to SkullGreymon who serves as a general for the Guardian Army, answering to Tactimon, and Examon. He is the second member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Ohana. * Machinedramon: A powerful, machine dragon Digimon who serves as a general for the Guardian Army, answering to Tactimon, and Examon. He is the third member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Ohana. * Evile: An Experiment 627 who is Stitch's rival for Angel's affections, but serves as a general for the Guardian Army, answering to Tactimon, and Examon. He has a deep hatred for all life, and so plots to destroy the world and everything in it. In order to do so, he disguises himself as human prince. He became a general that he modified to cause other Digimon to appear Real World and become his servants. * WaruMonzaemon: * Kongoumon: * Butenmon: ** Troopmon: Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles. ** Chikurimon: Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. ** Coralmon: Countless crustacean-like class Digimon that resembles a Coral Fighters from Chaotic. ** Mammothmon: A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. ** Pteramon: A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. ** Triceramon: A large number of powerful, triceratops Digimon. ** MetalTyrannomon: A large number of powerful, cyborg-like tyrannosaurus Digimon. ** DarkTyrannomon: A large number of powerful, tyrannosaurus Digimon, alongside with MetalTyrannomon. ** Rhinomon: A large number of rhinoceros Digimon in golden armor that serve as one of the steeds of the Guardian Army. ** Sepikmon: A large number of masked monkey-like Wizard Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. ** Baronmon: A king-like warrior that serves as one of the warriors of the Guardian Army. ** Okuwamon: A large number of beetle Digimon. ** Tortomon: A large number of turtle Digimon that serve as one of the steeds of the Guardian Army. One of the Tortomon group used by Evile, who later absorbs him to become Evilomon Torto Mode. ** Ponchomon: A large number of ghostly cactus-like Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. ** Volcamon: A large number of cyborg Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. One of the Volcamon army used by MetaLeomon, who later absorbs him to become MetaLeomon Volca Mode. ** Kokuwamon: A large number of robotic beetle Digimon. ** Boarmon: A large number of powerful hog Digimon that serve as the main steeds of the Guardian Empire. ** Ebidramon: A Digimon resembling cross between a dragon and lobster. ** Scorpiomon: A Crustacean Digimon that resembles a cross between a scorpion and anomalocaris. ** MarineDevimon: A aquatic demon-like Digimon. ** Divermon: A Sea Animal Digimon that uses its harpoon. ** Thundermon: A large number of mutant Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. ** Archelomon: A large number of sea turtle Digimon with knife-like flippers, but one of them is actually good guy, because Examon lead Archelomon's group of Guardian Empire. ** Snimon: A large number of mantis Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. ** BlueMeramon: A large number of blue flame Digimon. But, one of them who worked with Dorulumon when the latter was with Guardian Empire. BlueMeramon has begun doubting the cruel methods of the Empire. ** Parrotmon: A large number of parrot Digimon. ** Mantaraymon: A large number of manta ray Digimon. ** Flybeemon: A large number of hornet Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. ** Hagurumon: A large number of gear-shaped Digimon. ** Asuramon: A large number of four-armed, three-faced Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. ** Pipismon: A large number of bat Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. ** Missimon: Multiple missile-like Digimon. ** Mekanorimon: A large number of robot Digimon. ** Allomon: A large number of allosaurus Digimon. ** Golemon: A large number of golem Digimon. ** Orochimon: An Orochi Digimon used by Evile. It later combines with Evile to form Evilomon Orochi Mode. ** Tankmon: A large number of tank Digimon. ** Cerberumon: A large number of mad dog Digimon. ** Deltamon: A large, three-headed dragon Digimon used by SkullLeomon. He later absorbs it to become SkullLeomon Delta Mode. ** Gorillamon: A gorilla Digimon with the cannon for a right forearm that serve as one of the powerhouses of the Guardian Army. Four were shown pushing the cage that contained Deltamon. ** Tuskmon: A large number of dinosaur Digimon with two horns on their back. ** Drimogemon: A large number of drill-nosed mole Digimon. ** Gigasmon: A large number of rock-like Digimon. ** Chamelemon: A large number of chameleon Digimon. ** Shellmon: A large number of shelled Digimon. ** Bullmon: A large number of bull Digimon. ** Swimmon: A large number of Earth-swimming tropical fish Digimon. ** Goblimon: A large number of goblin Digimon. ** Tankdramon: A large number of tank/dragon hybrid Digimon. ** Sealsdramon: A large number of robot/dragon hybrid Digimon. ** Bulbmon: A large number of four-legged robotic Digimon. ** MegaSeadramon: A large sea dragon-like Digimon. ** Octomon: A giant octopus Digimon that wields a sword and ink gun. He serves under MetaLeomon. Octomon is then absorbed by MetaLeomon to form MetaLeomon (Octo Mode), and when that form is defeated, Octomon is reverting back to DigiEgg. ** MegaKabuterimon Blue: ** ExTyrannomon: ** Raremon: ** VenomMyotismon: Former members * Veemon * Dorulumon * BlueMeramon: A blue fiery Digimon who is one of his group. He later helped Xros Ohana to escape. * Commandramon: A blue, dinosaur/cyborg hybrid Digimon who was MetaLeomon's right-hand man. He later helped Xros Ohana to escape. * Archelomon * Monzaemon * Baalmon Category:Fan fiction